


Prime Consort

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had bonded their sparks to Hot Rod and then found themselves as Prime-Consorts to one Rodimus Prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prime Consort

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Prime-Consort  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime, Springer, Arcee, ensemble; Springer/Arcee/Hot Rod, Rodimus/Arcee/Springer, Optimus/Elita One/Ultra Magnus  
> Summary: They had bonded their sparks to Hot Rod and then found themselves as Prime-Consorts to one Rodimus Prime.  
> Prompt: "72. I bonded to a Hot Rod and now I'm Prime-Consort"  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: het, slash, violence, slightly au

"You must join with him now, Arcee. Both you and Springer must do this."

"..."

".. What? We're already sparkbonded to him isn't that enough?"

".. No it is not."

"..."

She supposed that at the time, she should have realized that something had changed when Hot Rod finally became Rodimus, their new Prime. That she should have realized what they were trying to tell her at the time. Though she and Springer had bonded their sparks to low ranking soldier named Hot Rod, the both of them were the Consorts of Prime.

And despite the loss of their leader Prime, Elita One and Ultra Magnus were still managing to function. As though they were waiting for something to happen or looking for it.

As Sentinel Prime's own Consorts had done with Elita and Ultra Magnus after Sentinel had been killed by Megatron and Optimus became the new Prime, with him had come Elita One and Ultra Magnus. So they too would pass the tradition on to the new Consorts.

She should realized that there traditions that were deeply entwined with the mantle of the Prime. Traditions, as well the less known duties of the Consorts that had been around since the creation of their society. That whomever, was with the chosen successor of a Prime would also take the place of the late Prime's Consorts.

So that the Consorts of the late Prime could pass on too if they were not needed.

Though Ultra Magnus and Elita were still needed by the Autobots and they refused to fade away until Arcee and Springer were ready to fully join with the Prime as his Consorts, able to do their new duties.

Ready to provide support or lead in his stead if needed as they had done when Optimus Prime and his crew had vanished into the far reaches of their known space. They had led the Autobots on Cybertron as best they could without guidance and word from Optimus.

For them however, it would be helping the new Prime lead Cybertron through an age of a new and peaceful Golden Age. Not that this new age wouldn't come with its own hurdles and problems.

She would much rather be off fighting the Decepticons wherever they happened to be following their leader too. Something that she could not do now, except for now sending scouts in her place. It was likely that Springer felt the same, she was sure of it, but his processor was occupied by the new data that Ultra Magnus was giving to him as Elita was doing with her.

She examined the data pad in front of her, before looking to a small holo of her Roddy and Springer, touching one of her fingers to its silver lined base and sighed softly. She loved them both with all the entirety of her still beating spark.

"Roddy.. what have you gotten us into now?"

Then she left the room with the data pad in her subspace to join her fellow Consort and their Prime to be presented to the rest of the populace by Magnus and Elita. There was still more work for them to do, but the consorts of the late Optimus Prime felt that they were ready for this.

"Presenting Cybertron's new Prime! Rodimus Prime and his Consorts -"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Position of Power and Leadership](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088252) by [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544)




End file.
